youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Raigho
Perhaps the most defining quality of Raigho is his abundant curiosity and adventurous spirit. Even during his first excursion out of the den, he wished to go farther than his brother, drawn by the temptation to explore. Even now, as a grown wolf, Raigho's interest in the unknown has not diminished. Though having had limited contact with other wolves not of his pack, Raigho's bold curiosity leads him to investigate others. Raigho holds a natural tendency towards dominance, but he does not demand it or even portray it if it is not required. Even without these displays, an air of dominance hangs about him. It is a gentle but strong form of dominance, much like Raigho himself. Raigho has also shown to display a vast dedication to those close to him, regardless of his own situation, and will seek to provide and care for others. Early years Raigho was born in a national park in the northern parts of Sweden. He was born in the spring of 2012, to the alpha pair of the pack, which consisted of eight wolves. Raigho had only one litter-mate, a male named Fenrir. The two brothers spent their first three weeks in the den with their mother, and once they were old enough, they were allowed to go outside and explore. However, they weren't allowed to venture too far from the den site. Fenrir didn't complain and stayed back with their mother, but Raigho wanted to explore the world. Two months passed, until they were finally allowed to leave the den and move to the rendezvous site with the rest of the pack. They met their older brothers and their uncle. Later on, they were taken on trips around their territory. Raigho was excited with every new thing he saw. Once they reached the age of six months they were taught how to hunt. Raigho had quite a hard time at it, but as time passed he got better. Raigho and Fenrir often snuck off to hunt rabbits and other small animals. When they reached the age of two, they became active members within the pack's hierarchy, and took ranks as subordinates. In November of 2014, his brother, Fenrir, was driven out of the pack by their own mother, who had become more aggressive, constantly demanding submission from them and getting into fights over small things. Raigho left, attempting to find his missing brother, but couldn't. Eventually, he abandoned the pack for good, and kept travelling and exploring the different landscapes. He managed to survive thanks to his hunting skills and the abundance of prey. Two months later, a group of wildlife researchers caught Raigho, and decided to relocate him in Yellowstone National Park. Life in Yellowstone They conducted a health exam, and tagged him with a radio collar. Then, he was released in the vast wilderness of Yellowstone. Raigho, finding himself in an unfamiliar environment, began to explore, and began making his way to Firehole Valley. Once he arrived at the Firehole Valley he stopped at the river for a drink, when he saw a white wolf at the other side. Raigho had never seen another wolf other than his own packs members so he was really curious and decided to follow the female. As the sun setted the wind got stronger, Raigho made his way into the thick forest for shelter and Ella followed him. Raigho tried to get close to Ella but she wasnt really interested in him, eventually Raigho caught her attention when he brought a hare. They shared the prey and spent the night together. The following morning they got up hearing howls coming from different directions and tried to find their source but failed, later on they mated. The following day the pair followed a howl and found Cruise. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Role Play Characters Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males